Vie de verre Leben aus Glas
by Liderphin
Summary: Die Bruderliebe zwischen Elrond und Elros war schon immer etwas Faszinierendes. Doch hält sie für den Elbenfürsten fatale Folgen bereit... REVIEWS? Total erfundene Szene, KEIN SLASH!


Disclaimer:

Ich verdiene, wie mit meinen anderen FFs auch, kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte liegen bei Tolkiens Erben Christopher. Die Buch- bzw. Filmtrilogie und ein paar Ersatzbücher dienen einzig und allein zur Inspiration und als Wissensquelle.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Mir war heut Abend irgendwie langweilig und da sind mir wieder einige Hirngespinste durch den Kopf gegangen. Also wundert euch nicht, ich hab diesen One-Shot zwischen Glorfindel und Elrond einfach mal reingestellt ohne großartig zu überlegen.

Natürlich weiß ich, dass Elros, Elronds Bruder, eigentlich schon lange tot ist und unter dem Namen Tar-Minyatur der erste König der Dúnedain war und sie sich seitdem nicht mehr gesehen haben, aber ich hab's jetzt kurzerhand geändert. Ob die beiden wirklich Zwillinge sind, weiß ich nicht. Dass Elros dennoch ein Halbelb und nur sein Schicksal an die Menschen gebunden hat, ist mir bewusst, aber ich hab jetzt einfach mal angenommen, dass er die menschlichen Ohren übernommen hat.

Das Ganze ist mir einfach so eingefallen und ist eigentlich nicht von größerer Bedeutung. Ich hoffe mal, dass diese kurze Story euch gefällt und schreibt mir ruhig fleißig Reviews ja? Links unten in der Ecke gibt's so einen tollen Button, auf dem „Submit Review" draufsteht 'grins' Nur mit einem linken Mausklick seid ihr dabei und könnt mir eure Meinung schreiben :-)

Aber jetzt genug der langen Reden, let's go!

* * *

One-Shot

„Vie de verre - Leben aus Glas" von Liderphin

Er konnte es nicht glauben. War das wirklich Elrond? Der Elrond, den er kannte, der immer äußerlich gefasst, ernst und anmutig wirkte? Der, in dessen Augen stets ein leichter Hauch von Trauer lag?

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Dieser Elrond war ihm fremd.

Er wirkte ganz und gar aufgelöst, ängstlich und panisch. Einzelne Strähnen seines ebenholzschwarzen Haares hatten sich aus seinem kunstvoll geflochtenen Zopf gelöst. Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn.

Plötzlich fiel Glorfindel aber etwas auf, was ganz entscheidend war und seine Vermutung, dass es sich bei dieser Gestalt nicht um Lord Elrond, seinen Herrn und langjährigen Freund handeln konnte, noch bestärkt wurde. Er hatte runde Ohren! Keine spitzen, wie es bei Elben üblich war. Nein, er war ein Mensch!

Jedoch glich dieser dem Herrn von Bruchtal bis ins letzte Detail. Es war unglaublich!

Immer noch konnte der Balrogtöter seine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Doch schließlich wurde er von der hohen, durchdringenden Stimme dieser Person in die Wirklichkeit zurück gezogen.

„Bitte, Ihr müsst ihm helfen! Ich bin Elros, sein Zwillingsbruder! Er hat mich fortgeschickt, damit ich in Sicherheit bin. Ich selbst bin sterblich und deswegen... deswegen opfert er nun sein Leben für mich! Bitte, helft ihm..."

Die letzten Worte kamen nur noch als kaum wahrnehmbares Flüstern über seine Lippen. Kurz darauf erhob er seinen Blick abermals und sah flehentlich in die indigoblauen Augen des blondhaarigen Elben, bis er vor Erschöpfung und Angst zusammenbrach.

**OOO**

Nur widerwillig hatte er seinen Bruder aufgebracht angeschrieen, dass er sich gefälligst in Sicherheit bringen sollte. Dass er der beste Krieger Bruchtals sei und deshalb selbst auf sich aufpassen konnte. Doch nun, als er sich der riesigen Meute Orks gegenüber sah, schrumpfte seine Zuversicht. Wie sollte er denn ganz allein, ohne fremde Hilfe diesen grausamen Kreaturen widerstehen können?

Zweifel keimten in ihm auf, doch seine lange Erfahrung brachte sie schnell wieder zum Ersticken. Schlechte Hintergrundgedanken würden ihm jetzt nicht helfen. Er wusste, dass er sich in einem Kampf ganz allein auf seine Gegner konzentrieren musste und nicht auf das, was davor oder danach erfolgen sollte.

Automatisch spannte sich sein mit zahlreichen Muskeln überspannter Körper. Zwar war er schon seit etlicher Zeit nicht mehr in eine Schlacht geritten, doch hatte er auch als Fürst seinen Körper stets fitt gehalten und die neuesten Kampfmethoden erprobt.

Fest umschlossen seine schlanken, bleichen Finger sein Schwert. In seinen Augen leuchtete die Gewissheit des Unabwendbaren und leise Freude, endlich mal wieder die Klinge in eines dieser stinkenden, bösen Wesen zu stoßen, flackerte auf.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Es funkelte blau wie das Eis im kältesten Winter. Schon nach einigen Sekunden traf es auf die gebogene Klinge seiner Gegner und kurz darauf konnte es Orkblut kosten. Immer wieder fuhr es tief in die Körper seiner Opfer, um sofort wieder hervorzuschnellen und erneut Tod über seine Feinde zu bringen.

Hätte ein Außenstehender diese Szene betrachtet, wäre augenblicklich Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung in ihm aufgestiegen. Der Kampf schien wie ein tödlicher Tanz. Elegant und geschickt wich der dunkelhaarige Elb seinen Gegnern aus und erhob selbst erbarmungslos seine gefährliche Waffe gegen sie.

Doch plötzlich hörte man einen Bogen singen und im nächsten Moment steckte ein schwarzer Orkpfeil im Oberkörper des Fürsten! Das Bild wechselte und für kurze Zeit konnte man Schmerz in den sonst ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen Elronds erkennen. Aber einen Lidschlag später hatte er sich wieder gefasst, trug eine steinerne Maske, die rein gar nichts seiner Gefühle widerspiegelte, zur Schau und stach erneut wie besessen auf die verruchten Kreaturen Melkors ein!

**OOO**

Glorfindel war sofort nach den wenigen, jedoch Unheil verkündenden Worten Elros' mit einigen Elbenkriegern aufgebrochen. Gut verbarg er seine Emotionen, nur seine Augen spiegelten die stürmische See wider, die in ihm ausgebrochen war. Unbändige Wut und tief sitzender Hass den Orks gegenüber flammte in ihnen auf, aber auch Sorge gar Angst um seinen Freund nahm einen großen Teil ein. Er wusste um die hervorragenden Kampfkünste des Lords, doch niemand war perfekt.

Vor allem wenn zuvor noch verschiedene Gefühle beim Wiedersehen seines Zwillings aufgetreten waren und nicht ausgesprochen werden konnten. Auch wenn jemand bewusst versucht, diese Gedanken in den Hintergrund zu drängen, immer schleichen sie sich ins Unterbewusstsein und warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Es bedarf nur einer winzigen provozierenden Aussage oder Bewegung, bis sie hervorbrechen und nur noch schwer zu stoppen sind.

Nach einem kurzen Zuruf seinerseits spornten alle ihre Pferde zu Höchstleistungen an. Jeder wusste um die gefährliche Situation und hatte seinen Bogen bereits gespannt. Und in allen Augen stand die Furcht um ihren Fürsten. Nein, diese Krieger würden ihren Herrn nicht im Stich lassen. Sie würden für ihn in den Tod gehen, dachte der Balrogtöter und nickte sich selbst zustimmend zu.

Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, die das Schlachtfeld frei gab, bot ihnen ein schreckliches Bild. Lord Elrond blutüberströmt, der verbissen mit einem ihm übriggebliebenen Dolch kämpfte. Zu Tode verwundet von fünf Pfeilen, die alle in seinem Oberkörper staken, nahe der Herzgegend. Die offenkundige Qual stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Doch hatte er sich tapfer geschlagen, denn überall lagen Orkleichen verstreut und nicht mehr viele waren am Leben. Den letzten wurde durch die Pfeile der Elben der Gar ausgemacht und sie waren bereits tot, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte Glorfindel zu Elrond. Besorgnis zeichnete sich in seinem Antlitz ab, als er die schwerwiegenden Verletzungen des Elben sah. Doch am meisten erschütterte ihn der Ausdruck seiner Augen. Alle Lebensfreude und Zuversicht war aus ihnen gewichen und ließ nur noch dem Wissen zu Sterben, der Trauer die Geliebten zurücklassen zu müssen und dem Leid des soeben Erlebten Platz.

Voller Pein war der sonst so aufrechte und stolze Herr Bruchtals auf die Knie gesunken. Seine Hände umfassten krampfhaft einen schwarzgefiederten Pfeil, der knapp neben dem Herzen eingetreten war. Doch ihnen fehlte die Kraft, um ihn rauszuziehen und so erschlafften sie bald und hingen schließlich nutzlos zu beiden Seiten herunter.

Glorfindel nahm die Hände in die seine und hob mit der anderen sanft den Kopf Elronds an.

„Mellon nîn", flüsterte er mitfühlend. Der Angesprochene heftete seinen Blick nun auf den blondhaarigen Elben und versuchte zu sprechen, doch wurde er von dem Balrogtöter unterbrochen:

„Nicht reden. Bitte. Du bist schlimm verwundet, mach es dir nicht schwerer, als es jetzt schon ist..." Aber der Fürst schüttelte nur matt den schönen Kopf, öffnete den Mund aus dem ein feines Blutrinnsal lief und sprach:

„Ich habe lange genug die Heilkunst studiert, um zu wissen, dass diese Verletzungen nicht mehr heilen werden... Ich werde hier sterben, Glorfindel, doch sag mir, wo ist mein Bruder? Denn mit diesem Wissen kann ich mich wenigstens etwas beruhigter auf den Weg in Mandos' Hallen begeben."

„Er ist in Sicherheit, doch er ist fast krank um Sorge wegen Eurem Befinden", antwortete er, ließ jedoch bewusst weg, dass Elros vor Angst zusammengebrochen war. Dies hätte seinen Herrn nur noch mehr beunruhigt und wenn überhaupt wollte er ihn möglichst ohne Sorgen in die Unsterblichen Lande ziehen lassen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, schlichen sich bereits die ersten Tränen in seine Augen und liefen unbeachtet an seinen blassen Wangen hinab. Auf einmal hob Elrond seine Hand und strich sie sacht mit seinen schlanken Fingern weg. Doch diese einzige Geste genügte, um den Tränen schließlich hemmungslos ihren freien Lauf zu lassen. Leise Schluchzer des blondhaarigen Elben ließen seinen Körper erzittern und als der Lord anschließend seine Handfläche an seine Wange legte, verspürte er endlose Trauer.

_Wie lange schon war er dem Herrn von Bruchtal als treuer Ratgeber und guter Freund zur Seite gestanden? Wie oft schon hatte er sein Leben gerettet unter dem Wissen sein eigenes möglicherweise zu verlieren? Wie viele Male hatte er diesen weisen, verständnisvollen, mächtigen, sensiblen, liebevollen Elben mit seinem attraktiven Körper bewundert? Wie sehr hatte er sich von seinem Bann aus Ernst und Traurigkeit anziehen lassen?_

Er kannte ihn schon etliche Jahre samt seinen Stärken und Schwächen, doch hätte er diese letzten zwei Worte nie von dem Elbenfürst erwartet: „Verzeih mir", hauchte er bis nach einem erneuten Aufbäumen der letzte Funken Leben aus ihm heraussickerte.

Glorfindel war wie erstarrt. Wieso bat ihn Elrond um Verzeihung? Natürlich war sein Verhalten unüberlegt und selbstmörderisch gewesen, doch er hatte es schließlich für seinen Zwilling getan. Er hatte sein eigenes Leben geopfert, um seinen Bruder zu retten.

Oh diese Aufopferungsgabe! Manchmal verfluchte er dieses Verhalten seines Herrn, oft genug hatte es ihn in brenzlige Situationen versetzt. Früher hatte der Balrogtöter noch im Scherz gemeint, dass er dadurch irgendwann sein eigenes Testament unterschreiben würde, doch hatte er nie daran geglaubt, dass es letztendlich wahr werden könnte.

Plötzlich stand ihm die Antwort auf sein Rätsel wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Natürlich! Sein Freund wusste um den Schmerz, den er ihm, seiner Familie, seinen Vertrauten und seinem ganzen Volk mit seinem Tod antun würde! Deshalb hatte er sich entschuldigt! Doch zum Schluss gab es anscheinend keine andere Möglichkeit mehr und er musste diese Welt verlassen.

Voller Trauer und dennoch auch Bewunderung blickte Glorfindel auf Elrond hinab. Seine ebenholzschwarzen Haare klebten ihm auf der Stirn, seine wächserne Haut von nun langsam trocknendem Blut überzogen und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den toten Körper seines langjährigen Freundes und küsste ihn sanft auf die schweißnasse und erkaltete Stirn. „Ich verzeihe dir, mellon nîn. Namárië..."

**Ende

* * *

**

mellon nîn: mein Freund

namárië: Lebe wohl!

Nachwort:

Ich will euch nur nochmals an die Reviews erinnern 'g' Und vielleicht möchte der ein oder andere mal in meine andere FF „Das Geheimnis des Orks" reinlesen? Für diejenigen, die's vielleicht noch nicht bemerkt haben, das 3. Kapitel „Pain" ist bereits online!


End file.
